


Christmas Cookies

by Whedonista93



Series: Spirit of the Season [6]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Darcy is not above breaking and entering - or bribery.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Spirit of the Season [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039010
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	Christmas Cookies

Hardison freezes in the doorway to the kitchen. “Uh, Eliot?”

“What?” Eliot calls back.

Hardison eyes the curvy brunette smiling at him warily. “There’s someone in your kitchen, man!”

Eliot comes up behind Hardison, rolling his eyes. “I can smell that.”

“How’d she get in here without setting off my alarms?” Hardison demands indignantly.

Eliot smirks, stepping past Haridon and leaning against the counter. “‘Cause she has a key and my alarm codes.”

“She has what, man?!”

The brunette tilts her head. “El, I thought you said he was smart.”

Eliot chuckles. “He is, but he’s also kinda dumb.”

“Now that is just uncalled for,” Hardison protests.

“That was mean, El,” the woman agrees.

Eliot’s eyes narrow at her. “He has a point, though. What are you doing here, Darcy?” He sniffs and moves across the kitchen, hip-checking the woman away from the oven and cracking the door. “You made Christmas cookies.”

She rolls her eyes. “Christmas _is_ tomorrow, handsome.”

“You only make Christmas cookies when you want something,” Eliot retorts.

“Okay, I _might_ need a date for a work thing.”

Eliot’s face goes stony. “No way. You know damn well what’s gonna happen if I show my face around your people.”

“El,” the woman whines.

“Okay, stop!” Hardison throws his hands up. “Eliot, who the hell is this woman?!”

Eliot wraps an arm around the woman’s waist, tugging her back to his front. “Hardison, Darcy Spencer. Darcy, Alec Hardison.”

Hardison’s jaw drops. “Darcy _Spencer_?”

“My wife,” Eliot nods.

Hardison opens and closes his mouth several times before he throws his hands up in the air in apparent defeat. “You told me you ain’t ever been married!”

Eliot rolls his eyes. “You asked me that way before we knew each other, man.”

“Yeah, and that was how many years ago? You could’ve said something how many times since then?”

“Damnit, Hardison, can we not?”

Darcy elbows Eliot in the ribs. “Be nice.”

Hardison snorts. “Does Eliot do nice?”

Darcy grins. “If I ask really sweetly.”

Eliot jostles her playfully. “I don’t care how sweet you ask, darlin’. I ain’t goin’ to that party.”

Darcy scowls. “My coworkers are all trying to set me up with each other and it’s getting really old, El.”

“No means no, darlin’.”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “You _know_ who I work with, El. They've accepted ‘no’ for years, but it’s not flying anymore.”

“Darlin’, if I walk into that building, I’m going to be shot, stabbed, strangled, generally beaten, and probably arrested.”

“Not gonna happen,” Darcy promises.

“Darce…”

“El, please?”

Eliot drops his face against her back with a groan. “Not the eyes.”

Darcy turns in his arms, gently chucking his chin up with an index finger and batting her eyes at him shamelessly. “Pretty please with sprinkles on top.”

Eliot’s expression softens and he raises a hand to brush her bangs away from her face. “Darce, you know what your people knowing about me means…”

“I know,” Darcy reaches up and cups his cheek, “and I don’t care. I am not ashamed of you, Eliot Spencer.”

Eliot drops his forehead against hers. “Do I still get Christmas cookies if I say no?”

“Nope,” Darcy denies him cheerily. Her phone rings before Eliot can reply. Darcy slides her phone across the screen to answer. “Lewis. Oh, shove it Stark. _No_ , I am not going to the Christmas party. I told you I’m spending Christmas with family. How would you know I don’t have family in Portland? Of course you did, you nosy, overbearing son of a- alright, alright, I’ll leave your mom out of it. Mind your beeswax for the next few days and I’ll introduce you at the New Year’s party, okay? Yeah, I promised I’d be back by then, and I will. Now get your ass out of the lab and go spend some time with Pepper, or I swear to Thor I will lock you out of the lab until after New Year’s. Actually, I’m gonna do that anyway. Go to your end of the year board meeting and tell Pep I said Merry Christmas.”

The oven timer goes off as Darcy shoves her phone back in her pocket, and she extricates herself from Eliot’s hold to pull out several trays of cookies. She seems oblivious to Hardison’s gaping.

Eliot, however, notices. “The hell is your problem, man?”

“You’re married to Darcy _Lewis_?”

“Why does my geek know your name, darlin’?” Eliot asks mildly.

Darcy rolls her eyes. “ _Because_ he’s a geek.”

“She has a Master’s in PoliSci from Culver,” Hardison says. “And she uses it to do P.R. for the Avenger, man. _The_ Avengers.”

Eliot shrugs. “You gonna tell me something I don’t know, Hardison?”

Hardison turns his attention to Darcy. “He’s not impressed that you work with the Avengers?”

Darcy pouts dramatically. “No! And it’s endlessly frustrating.”

“Dude, you suck,” Hardison tells Eliot.

Darcy snickers. “I like him.”

“Why won’t you go to her party, man?” Harison asks. “You’d get to meet the Avengers!”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “That’s the problem. He has met a few of them and he thinks that them seeing him again will end in blood and badness at worst and my coworkers thinking less of me for me being with him at best.”

“Eliot?”

Eliot sighs heavily. “What, Hardison?”

“You’re an idiot,” Hardison says seriously.

Eliot runs a hand through his hair in frustration and looks at Darcy pleadingly. “If I go to this damn party will you stop making me look like a jackass in front of my friends?”

Darcy beams. “Cross my heart.”

His lips quirk up. “And I get Christmas cookies?”

Darcy turns and scrapes one of the cookies up with a spatula and waves it under Eliot’s nose teasingly. “All yours.”

Eliot snatches it and swoops in to kiss her. “Good to see you, darlin’.”

Darcy smiles and kisses him again. “I wasn’t going to spend another Christmas apart when neither of us was working.”

Something Hardison can’t read flits across Eliot’s face, and he suddenly feels like he’s intruding.

Darcy wraps her arms around Eliot’s neck. “Hey, none of that. We’re together and Christmas is a happy time.”

“Right, well,” Hardison claps. “I’m gonna let ya’ll do you and uh… well, I’mma go call Parker. Then Nate and Sophie.”

Eliot groans. “You know we aren’t gonna be alone for Christmas, right?”

Darcy smiles. “Christmas with your family is good too.”

Eliot grins fondly. “And then New Year’s with yours.”


End file.
